


Kree!

by NYWCgirl



Category: Stargate SG-1, White Collar
Genre: Aliens, April challenge, Gen, H/C bingo, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Pre-Series, Round 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter can´t wrap his mind around the fact that Neal is capable of some of the things he does, until he meets an US Air Force Colonel and doctor.





	Kree!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the H/C Bingo April Challenge Round 8. Bingo squares were Sex pollen, Nightmares, Unexpected consequences of planned soul bonding, Touch-starved.   
> Kree! means as much as Pay attention! In Goa’uld or so I was told.

Peter is staring at the file in front of him. He still can´t wrap his head around the fact that Neal Caffrey did it again. After a daring heist in which he had been surrounded by agents, he had managed to get away. The escape could only be called superhuman. No man could have made that jump, but somehow Neal had managed. If he hadn´t witnessed it with his own eyes, he would not have believed it. Which brought him to the problem at hand. How would he put this in his report?

Besides the jump, there was the fact that Neal had taken a bullet as far as he could tell. Peter had seen Neal jerk forward the moment he had been hit in the side. Blood had been found on the roof and the amount suggest the wound had to be more than just a graze. He could only hope that Neal would be able to find medical help because he knew Neal would never check into a hospital, not voluntarily anyway.

‘Hon, are you coming up?’ El calls out from the bedroom.

Peter closes the file. ‘Will be right up.’

 

*  *  *

When he leaves the elevator on the twenty first floor, he can see Hughes already on the balcony. The moment he steps through the glass doors, he gets the double pointed finger call. He quickly ascends the stairs before entering Hughes’ office. There are two military officers with him, Air Force by the look of their uniforms. He mentally scans through his cases, but none of them warrants the US Air Force to be here.

‘Special agent Peter Burke.’ Peter introduces himself while extending his hand.

‘Colonel Jack O’Neill,’ the grey haired man says while shaking his hand.

‘Doctor Daniel Jackson.’

‘Peter.’

When they all have taken their seats, Peter looks expectantly at the three men.

‘Peter, I can call you Peter, right?’

Peter nods.

‘We are here because we were told you are the agent that is in charge of Neal Caffrey´s case.’

An unsettling feeling creeps in Peter´s gut.

‘Yes, I am. What has Neal done to warrant the attention of the military?’

‘Well, it is not so much something mister Caffrey has done that we are interested in. We are more interested in Neal himself,’ the man who introduced himself as Daniel explains.

‘You are interested in Neal? Sorry, but that sounds a bit creepy. If you are not here to catch Neal for crimes he committed, then what?’

‘ASAC Hughes told us that he managed to get away pulling a daring caper.’

‘Yes, he did get away, but we are monitoring the hospitals.’

‘He got injured?’

Peter nods, realizing he can´t keep the worry out of his face.

‘Yeah, I still don’t know how he managed that jump, being injured. But somehow he did it.’

Peter doesn´t miss the look between the doctor and the Colonel.

‘Ok, what aren´t you telling me?’

‘The Colonel looks at Hughes, who gestures impatiently towards Peter, ‘tell him what you told me.’

‘Years ago, a group of archeologists discovered an ancient artifact. It is called a stargate and it can access a network of such devices on a multitude of planets. Doctor Jackson and myself are part of SG-1, an elite US Air Force special operations team. There are about twenty of those teams operational.’

‘That is all fantastic, but what has Neal got to do with all of this?’

‘On one of the planets, called P3X-888, lives a hostile race, called the Goa’uld. We believe that one of their queens, has taken Neal Caffrey as a host.’

Peter studies the three men in front of him.

‘Seriously? You are not kidding?’

‘Do you have a better explanation as to why he was able to make that jump?’

‘Look, for all I know, Neal is already dead. Between the gunshot wound and the strain he put on his body during the escape…’

‘Goa’ulds give their hosts, superhuman strength and intelligence, perfect health and accelerated healing abilities. Neal can already be fully healed and planning his next heist.’

‘I´m sorry, but I have a hard time believing what you are telling me. Aliens? Seriously? I know we are the FBI, but this isn´t the X-files, OK? I don´t have a desk somewhere in the basement with a _poster “I believe”_.’

‘ASAC Hughes told us you would be skeptical. Why don´t you come with us and we can show you.’

‘You are asking me to join you on a road trip to a top secret military base?’

The colonel smiles studying Peter, ‘I like you, Special agent Burke, I guess you are coming with us.’

‘Peter, please. And yes, you tickled my interest.’

 

*  *  *

 

_‘Neal, relax.’_

Neal looks around, but there is nobody.

‘Mozzie?’

He must have misheard, he looks at the bandage he wrapped around his midsection, but it is clean. The gunshot wound must have stopped bleeding. He pulls the bandage off and is surprised to see that the wound has already closed. It is already healing. Come to think of it, he feels good, no soreness or pain.

He still doesn´t know what made him take that leap, except for the voice in his head that told him he should do it, that he could make it, so he did and he cleared the gap, leaving law enforcement behind him.

But what is strange, is the fact that he doesn´t know why he stole the Egyptian artifact. It is a gorgeous head band, but he doesn´t even remember preparing for the theft. He searches his memory, but comes up blank. A calm descends over his mind and he finds his bed to lay down, closing his eyes.

_‘You did well, my precious. Now sleep. I will take care of you.’_

 

*  *  *

 

_He has a bad feeling about the artifact but this is a commissioned job and he needs to get it to his client. Mozzie had told him not to take the job, that they didn´t need the money, but he had be intrigued by the challenge. Now that he is here, standing with the jar in his hands, he hesitates.  He should have listened to Mozzie._

_He picks the jar up and something inside him tells him to open it. The moment he does, he seems to freeze. Panic grips him and his heartrate skyrockets when he sees the snakelike creature leaving the artifact. He wants to throw it away, but he can´t move, he can´t even cry out, everything feels paralyzed. The creature slithers over his arm and wraps around his neck. There is an excruciating pain in the back of his neck…_

Neal struggles with his sheets and sits up, panting. He can feel the sweat on his body. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare.

He gets out of bed and drinks some water before returning to bed.

_‘Sleep sweetheart, let me heal your body, don´t worry, just relax.’_

 

*  *  *

 

Peter sits in the conference room at the Stargate base. Colonel O’Neill or better Jack, has shown him around the base and even demonstrated the Stargate itself.

He is also introduced to the other members of the SG-1 team. He is still not convinced that Neal is host to an alien but until a couple of hours ago, he wouldn´t have thought traveling between planets would have been impossible.

‘We think Neal has been chosen as a host for one of the Goa’uld queens.’

‘What do these Goa’ulds do to their hosts?’

Jack looks at Daniel, who understands he should explain.

‘We know they enter the brain, take control of the host’s body and gain total access to the hosts’ memories. That would explain why you or other people close to Neal never suspected anything.’

‘But why pick Neal as a host?’

‘Well, we think she needed someone who could set her free and a thief was the best option. She must have called out to him. We think only the queens have that power. We think they can use some sort of pheromones to get hosts to do what they want. Normally they prefer female hosts, but this queen made an exception. Before you ask, we don´t know why. It has probably something to do with genetics.’

‘Do you know who she is?’

‘We think she is called Anak. She was worshipped in ancient Egypt as a warrior deity, until she was imprisoned by her father Ra. He put her in a canopic jar. We suspect Neal was the one  who stole it from the Met.’

‘And what does she think to gain by it?’

‘Everything this race does is for personal gain and power.’

‘Ok, how do we catch them, or him, her, whatever. And if we do, how do we get rid of the Goa’uld? Is that even possible?’

‘Well, we don´t have much time, because Goa’uld queens are able to spawn millions of larvae, they only need genetic material from another Goa’uld but even a human will do.’

‘And why are you involved? What are you gaining by all of this?’

‘We thought that if an [SG team](http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/SG_team) was able to find the canopic jar and free Anak, they may have a valuable—if slightly unpredictable and untrustworthy—ally against Kali, another System Lord. We would try to convince her not to spawn.’

Peter closes his eyes and breaths deep.

‘Do Anak have a weakness?’

‘She is arrogant.’

‘Great, she found the perfect host then.’

 

*  *  *

 

It took them several days before they are able to locate Neal. Peter wants to prepare a SWAT team, but Jack tells him they can handle it without making more people aware of the presence of the Goa’uld.  The plan is to talk Anak into surrendering and leave Neal´s body voluntarily, so she can become an alley. If that doesn´t work, they plan to sedate Neal and to take him back to the base so they can remove the Goa’uld.

Peter puts on his body armor and makes sure his firearm is ready. The SG-1 team has some strange weapons, Peter didn´t even bother to ask about. The prepare to enter the museum they suspect where Neal will be stealing his next artifact. When everybody is ready, they enter the museum and spread out. It doesn´t take them long to find Neal.

Peter never expected that this was the way he was going to get Neal. Neal is standing in the middle of the large room, his eyes have an eerie glow to it.

‘Anak, we know it is you and we would like to make a proposition. Please hear us out.’

Neal´s eyes glow even more.

‘SILENCE!’

Peter cringes from the booming voice. He was warned about it and explained that this wouldn´t be Neal talking, but the symbiont.

‘Anak, please, we don´t mean you no harm, we want you to be an alley against Kali.’

The mentioning of Kali, has Anak or better Neal look towards Daniel. Peter can see that Sam is aiming with the powerful sedative. She must think this isn´t going as planned. It is clear she is giving Daniel a chance to talk Anak into the plan, but if it doesn´t work, she will continue with plan B.

It is soon clear that Anak isn’t going to come voluntarily when she threatens to kill Neal if they come closer.  Sam shoots the dart with the powerful anesthetic and Neal does down like a brick. Peter can only hope that Anak is sedated as well. Jack explained that dying Goa’uld release a toxin into their hosts, killing them as well.

Teal’c picks Neal up and carries him to the Humvee that is parked in front of the building and they are off, back to the base.

Peter can´t help worrying about Neal. Even though he has only been this close to him once, when he handed him the green lollipop, he is amazed to see how well Neal looks. He had expected Neal to be at death´s door, with the gunshot wound, but instead, he is looking extremely well and healthy. So these Goa’ulds do improve your health, well, only as long as they need you.

As expected, Neal doesn´t wake up during the ride, and once they arrive at the base, Neal is strapped to a bed. Teal’c holds what looks like a cylinder, filled with a fluid. There is a purplish beam coming from it and he points it at Neal´s forehead. He can see Neal starts to squirm and he must be in pain but then all of a sudden there is this serpentine creature in the cylinder, and Neal has once again gone limp in his restraints. Teal’c takes away the cylinder and the doctor checks Neal´s vitals.

‘His vitals are slightly elevated, which is to be expected. He will be fine.’

‘Can I stay with him?’

‘Sure, take a seat. I will inject him with something that will help him to wake up.’

Peter nods and the doctor injects a clear liquid, before checking his vitals again and jotting them down in the medical file.

 

*  *  *

 

When Neal shifts in the bed, Peter’s eyes pop open.

‘Neal?’

A low moan can be heard, but Neal´s eyes are still closed.

‘Are you awake?’

‘What happened?’

‘What do you remember?’

‘It is only now that Neal seems to realize who is talking to him and his eyes squint against the lights in the sick bay. When he moves, he can feel the restraints and he fights them.

‘Neal, calm down please.’

Before Peter can say anything, the doctor enters.

‘Good to see you awake, Mister Caffrey. The restraints are necessary until we are sure the procedure has worked. How are you feeling?’

‘My head hurts, nauseous, like I have the worst handover ever. What procedure are you talking about?’

When Neal looks questionably at Peter, she continues, ‘I will leave the explanation to Agent Burke. Now I would like to take a blood sample, will that be OK?’

‘What if I don´t give my consent?’

‘We will do it anyway,’ the doctor shrugs.

‘Where are we? This doesn´t seem to be a regular hospital.’

‘No, it is not, we are at a military base, look Neal, I will explain after the doctor has taken her blood sample and tells me it is OK.’

‘So I guess I am under arrest?’

‘Technically? No, you are not. But since we are in a military base, I guess we both are not free to come and go, so for now, I suggest we go with the flow.’

 

*  *  *

 

‘So you are telling me that I was a host to a snake like alien and that my eyes glowed and I spoke with a booming voice.’

Peter nods his head in earnest, ‘yeah, as far as I know, she was going to use your genetic material to create her spawn.’

‘So I could have become a God.’

‘Well technically you already were.’

Neal gives a smirk, he likes the thought.

‘You know what their downfall is, do you? They are megalomaniacs and arrogant.’

The smile disappears from Neal´s face.

‘Yeah, well, when do we get out of here and what happens next?’

‘I have been making some calls with the DOJ and they are willing to strike a deal.’

Neal nods.

‘Well, let´s not worry about that for now, just rest and the doctor will let us know when you are being released and we will take it from there.’

‘Well, it is not like I have much choice, do I?’

Peter shrugs and focuses again on his newspaper. Neal makes himself comfortable in the bed despite the restraints and closes his eyes. He feels empty, like a piece of him is taken away, but he is going to make agent Burke or the doctor any wiser. Like agent Burke suggested, he will rest and then he will see how he can get away.

Just before he falls asleep, he can hear a voice, Anak´s voice.

‘ _You need to come and find me, precious. I can´t live without your touch. I can´t exist without you. You are the chosen one.’_


End file.
